Knight of Randomness
by freakyanimegal
Summary: ONESHOT. Upon looking on the internet via Yuan's laptop, Lloyd discovers the summary of the new TOS game. Needless to say, he isn't exactly thrilled at being a villian. So what does he do? He goes to the future and beats some answers out of himself, duh!


**Guys! Guess what! Upon looking at Wikipedia I found out that the Vanguard is trying to kill **

**Colette, and the group opposing the Vanguard is the Church of Martel, which Lloyd is now **

**leading (the armed forces, anyway). So this is something vouching for his partial-innocence, **

**at least. It means Lloyd is trying to protect Colette, regardless of his other actions. This **

**means that even if he's gone bad or whatnot, there's a damn good chance Colette can **

**knock sense into him.**

**n.n**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Now that the facts are over, let's get to the funnies, hm? n.n**

**This is celebrating my fiftieth story! n.n Sklee!**

Well it was a rather slow day after reuniting the worlds and Lloyd, having become stressed at

late because of the new problems popping up, decided he need to take a break. The seventeen year

old headed for Yuan's Triet Base with the hopes of annoying his father's old friend for a little,

seeing as that always seemed to cheer him up. Though when entering Yuan's office he found the

place empty except for a strange device with a screen and letters sitting on the desk. Out of

curiosity he turned his attention to the object that looked like some of the computers Raine would

use.

"Huh...I wonder what this is..."

The swordsman sat himself down in Yuan's chair, lightly touching a flat part on the bottom 'box'

of the computer.

"Woah! That thing on the screen moves!'

Yes, he had discovered the wonders of the 'mouse' and after further experimentation, found out

a variety of things.

"The thing on top says 'internet'...wonder what that is."

Lloyd clicked the object with the mouse and the screen changed, almost shocking him.

"Woah...I wonder what this stuff is..."

Having seen Raine operate stuff like this before, he was struck with one of his famous rare

strokes of brilliance. Somehow the idiot managed to get the cursor into the 'address' box and

typed in some words...

"Huh...Let's see...Lloyd...Irving..."

More sentences popped up, one of which read 'wikipedia', and being the kind of person he is, he

clicked.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Yes, this wondrous 'internet' had pretty much his whole life written out for the world to see!

The journey, having been raised by Dirk, Kratos, everything! Intrigued, he poked around some

more and the link brought him to Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk.

"Huh? What's this about...?"

The teen read down somewhat until he felt his jaw drop.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"So I said, you idiot! Put that down or I'll-! Lloyd?"

Yuan had walked into the room, having been talking with some people behind him he recognized

as his companions from the journey.

"Yuan! Guys! You've gotta look at this!!"

"What are you doing on my laptop!?" Yuan cried.

The others however paid the seraph no mind and rushed over to the screen to read over Lloyd's

shoulder. There were simultaneous gasps.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"How does this thing know what's gonna happen?!"

"In two years the world's gonna be in danger AGAIN!?"

"Lloyd leads a massacre!?" Genis yelped.

"What-!? I would never do that-! This thing has got to be a bunch of crap!"

"Let me see it!" Raine roared.

Upon scaring the others away she began to read the article before crossing her arms and drawing

back, frowning.

"Hm..."

"Look at these new guys!" Zelos shouted, "That Emil kid looks gay!

"Yeah, and why is Colette a 'main character' and we're not!?" Sheena cried.

"This is...unsettling," Presea stated.

"Like hell! And why does that guy look like a ripoff of my Dad?!"

"Ritcher?" Yuan asked, reading the name, "...beats me, a stalker, perhaps?"

"Red hair, sword, mean-looking, wears purple..."

Lloyd clicked on a link, bringing him to a forum about the strange 'ToS 2'.

"What's this?" he blinked.

"It looks like things different people have said..."

_OMG! WTF, man!? HOW did Lloydie-kins go evil on us!?_

_Like frick yeah, and what's with that Ritcher guy?! He looks like a cheapass replacement for _

_Kratos, if you ask me._

_He'll NEVER take his place! Kratos kicks major arse, man!_

_And can you BELIEVE Colette still hasn't developed?!_

"What? What does that mean? Why does everyone keep saying that?"

They ignored Colette.

"You know, they're right, Ritcher does look like a second-rate Kratos."

Raine read further down.

"Actually, look, apparently there are rumors going around that this 'Ritcher' IS Kratos, because he

wasn't in this 'trailer'..."

"Trailer? Huh?" Genis blinked.

"Click there," Raine instructed, "it says this should take us to see it."

"Huh? Okay..."

Lloyd clicked the Youtube link, allowing the group to watch the TOS2 trailer.

"What the-!? Who's the blond with the gay hair!?" Lloyd cried, "WAIT! Isn't he the 'new' hero!?

Why am I fighting the good guy!?"

"Well, they said you're probably a villain, Lloyd..."

"WHAT!? Oh HECK no! I don't wanna go crazy!"

"But you're right, this Ritcher person does look like Kratos' rip..."

"I HAVEN'T GROWN! AT ALL!" Genis cried.

"Well, nether have I..." Presea trailed.

"And if anything, Sheena's boobs look smaller!" Zelos whined.

Sheena smacked him into a wall.

"At least Regal took the cuffs off..." Genis pointed out.

"Why am I fighting the main character!? I don't wanna be a bad guy!!"

"I'm sure there's a reason, Lloyd!" Colette said.

"Well YEAH but-! That's it! I need to know, NOW!"

Lloyd got to his feet, taking out the material blades.

"Lloyd! What're you doing?!" Raine cried.

"I'm going to the future to knock some sense into myself!"

"Well hell, take us with you!" Zelos huffed.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for all of it!" Colette said again.

"And I've gotta beat myself up for not growing!" Genis cried.

"...I'm not going to be able to stop you, am I?" Raine sighed.

"Let's go!" Sheena said.

"Wait a minute-!" Yuan started.

There was a flash and they were gone.

"...Dammit, I know this isn't going to end well..."

He paused a moment.

"Wait, what the hell was Lloyd doing in here anyway?"

FLASH!

"Huh? Where are we?" Lloyd wondered.

"YOU!" a voice cried.

"Huh-? AH!"

Lloyd barely managed to get his swords out in time to block the weapon of a blond kid with bad

hair and red eyes.

"I'm going to kill you!" he shrieked.

"Woah-! Calm down, man-! What's your problem-?!"

"Emil! Wait for us!" a girl cried.

"Idiot," a Kratos-rip-off snapped, "charging in like that will get you killed!"

"I think we found them," Zelos said.

"Guys!" a woman cried, "please stop-! ...Oh my."

There were suddenly two Colettes.

"What the hell-?!" Marta cried, looking between them.

"O-oh my-! It's...it's me!" Colette gasped.

"How did...?" the older blond paled, "uh-oh, this isn't good..."

"Hey! Can someone give me a hand here?!"

Lloyd was currently fighting off Emil.

"You killed my parents asshole!!" he shouted.

"WHAT? I did not! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Emil! Stop it! That isn't-! That isn't the Lloyd you want to kill!"

Emil froze, looking back at the older Colette.

"...What do you mean?"

"Well, he does look a bit young..." Ritcher stated cooly.

"Hey...yeah! And what are you guys doing with him-?" Marta asked the group.

"Uh..."

"...Then who is he?" Emil asked, his eyes turning green.

"Well, it's Lloyd...but one from the past, I guess, seeing as I'm...in two places."

Emil looked at the older Colette, then at the younger, then at Lloyd.

"...Look, I didn't do it." Lloyd said.

"...What's going on?" Emil asked.

"Yeah! Seriously!" Marta huffed.

"I'd assume some sort of time-travel," Ritcher stated, "Lloyd does have the Eternal Sword, he

could easily time-travel, makes him quite a foe, really..."

"A- a foe?! You mean like an enemy!?" Lloyd cried.

"Told ya," Zelos said.

"No you didn't! Shut up!"

"What happened?" Colette asked, "What's going on? We heard that in this time, Lloyd did

some...bad stuff, and..."

The older Colette sighed, "Okay, um..."

Ritcher stepped up, "I'll explain."

"Oh yeah, the guy who looks like a rip-off of my Dad," Lloyd muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Well...you kinda do look like him, Ritcher," the older Colette said.

"..."

"SEE!?" Lloyd cried.

"...Whatever," he rolled his eyes, "all right...this is Emil, he-"

"Yeah yeah, he's a knight of ratatosk, his eyes change color when he fights, Marta has the old Tree

Spirit's core on her forehead, you're a Kratos rip-off," Zelos shrugged, "We know all THAT. We

want to know why the hell Lloyd's gone nuts!"

"Who is this 'Kratos' person and why do you keep saying I'm a rip-off?"

"Look," old Colette said softly, "there's two armed sides here, the Vanguard form Sylvarant, and

the Church of Martel in Tethe'alla. The Vanguard is trying to kill me, which is why Lloyd led the

Church against them, he was trying to protect me...but see, Lloyd wants the core on Marta's head

so he can revive the 'Ratatosk' spirit, because if it doesn't come back the world will end."

Everyone stared.

"Wait! That doesn't explain why those two want to kill me!" Lloyd shouted.

"You killed my parents-!" Emil started.

"Actually, he didn't DIRECTLY," she continued, "in the battle...things got out of hand, and the

soldiers kinda went crazy and...well, it wasn't pretty. Emil's parents got killed in the battle, and he

blames Lloyd because he led the Church of Martel's troops."

"It's still his fault!"

"And Marta hates him for the same reason, and because her mom died when the tree went out of

control and wiped out Palmacosta..."

"And he's after me!" Marta pointed out.

"...But wait," young Colette started, "that makes sense and all, but..."

"You're wondering why he attacks us if I'm here?"

"Well...yes," she nodded.

"I'll tell you why."

The newbies took out their weapons and the older Colette gasped, the rest of the group blinking

obliviously before Lloyd FINALLY had the sense to turn around.

"HOLY CRAP!"

The nineteen year old Lloyd was standing behind them, glaring.

"I'll kill you-!" Emil ran forward.

The older Lloyd rolled his eyes and took out only one sword, knocking Emil back on his butt

before holding the point to his throat.

"Are you gonna shut up so I can talk, please?"

Emil glared at him.

"Geez..." older Lloyd sighed.

"H-hey! Don't-!" Lloyd started.

"You, shut up," his older self snapped, "I know what you wanna ask, and I came here so I can tell

you, I'm you, remember?"

"Geez, Lloyd, when did you get to be such a jerk?"

"I'm not a jerk, I'm just in a pissy mood," the older Lloyd said, "EVERYTIME I try to talk to

these people it's the same thing! This kid yells 'I'll kill you' and tries to do so, that guy who looks

like Dad just stands there glaring at me, and then that girl with the Ratatosk core is all like: 'OO!

You jerk! You killed Emil's parents! Nyah!' They won't even let me finish talking! I mean-!"

"Yah-!"

Marta attacked from behind and Lloyd simply grabbed her arm before she could hit him.

"See?! Do you see what I mean?!" he cried, "HONESTLY! I just want to TALK to these people

and-! ...You know what, screw this."

The older Lloyd sheathed his sword and turned to his younger self.

"Look, the massacre? I was leading the Church's soldiers because the Vanguard wanted to kill

Colette. I got involved so they were all like 'Oo! It's Lloyd the hero! Let's put him in charge!' so

I'm like okay, whatever. We get there and the damn soldiers start going NUTS and killing EVERY

fricking person they saw, the city went up in flames and I'm STILL waking up in cold sweat from

the nightmares, after I could go to sleep again, anyway, seeing as I felt so bad about it I went into a

state of depression."

Lloyd stared, jaw open.

"Yeah, and this twit here? ALL I want is to get that thing on her forehead, otherwise the world is

gonna end, so I'm trying to save the world, again."

"Then why-?"

"I NEVER attacked Colette! Why the HELL would I do that!? After all that I went through to

save her you THINK maybe I want to keep her safe! Seriously! Why would I try to kill the woman

I l-"

The older Colette gasped and the older Lloyd blushed, continuing.

"Yeah, that. I'm just trying to get the Ratatosk core but they won't come willingly, because Emil

hates my guts, so I've gotta take it by force. I TRIED talking to them, but you saw what it's-"

Emil and Marta both attacked him again and he rolled his eyes, knocking them back.

"Like. See? What did I tell you?"

"..."

"...What?"

"Are you okay? Because you're kinda twitching..."

Older Lloyd snapped.

"WHAT PART DID YOU NOT HEAR!? I'M TRAUMATIZED BY THE DAMN MASSACRE,

MY FRIENDS THINK I'M NUTS, I'M TRYING TO PROTECT COLETTE BUT THAT MAKES

ME LOOK LIKE A BAD GUY TO THE VANGUARD, TO SYLVARANT, AND THE ONLY

THING THAT CAN SAVE US IS THAT DAMNED THING ON HER HEAD AND SHE

WON'T- FREAKING- LISTEN TO ME!! AND THIS KID IS OBSESSED WITH KILLING ME!

THAT AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND THESE GUYS FOR WEEKS!"

Everyone stared.

"Hff...hff..." he sighed, rubbing his head, "oy...I could go for some potluck surprise..."

"...Okay, Lloyd, calm down..." Raine said softly, "deep breathes, in, out..."

The older Lloyd did as he was instructed, calming down after a moment.

"Right...sorry about that, guys..." he sighed.

Marta and Emil got up-

"If you two attack me again, I SWEAR I'll kill you both!"

Marta and Emil put away their weapons and backed up.

"..." Ritcher said.

"OKAY! That's it!" Lloyd said, "WHY are you so much like My Dad?!"

"Well, the rumors were he actually was Kratos..." Genis said.

"WHAT?!" both Lloyds cried.

"...Well is he?" Zelos blinked.

"...This is ridiculous," Ritcher rolled his eyes.

"Well, as long as I know I'm not nuts, I'm good!" Lloyd grinned, "Let's go back-"

FLASH!

They were back in Yuan's office.

"Huh-? I didn't mean right then!!" he cried, "I wanted to ask a little more!"

"...So..."

The group turned to face Yuan.

"...What happened?" he asked.

They filled him in.

"...Right..." Yuan trailed, "..."

"What is it?"

"You do realize your older self may have been lying to you?"

Lloyd paused.

"...DAMMIT!"

Well, I guess it'll be a mystery till the time comes.

**Don't ask why the group was following Yuan into his office, I don't know. n.n' It was just my **

**attempt at some slight humor with a possible reason using facts from wikipedia for Lloyd's **

**'evilness' that might make him still a good guy. I'm sorry, but it's either that or Mithos **

**possessed him, nothing else makes sense. :) Still love him...**


End file.
